Ship of Fools Bestiary/Hell Islands
The following is a list of fan made animals and beasts that inhabit the various hell islands of the world of One Piece. It also includes their exact details. The creatures catalogued below should only be included if they exist solely on Ship of Fools Wiki and do not appear in canon at all. Hell Islands Ashn Walker Ashn Walkers are one of the most territorial Beasts that live near the lava oceans of Hellpiea Dark Sea. They are humanoid monsters who live in Volcanoes and grow to be around five feet. These creatures feed off of the heat of the Dark Sea. The better fed Walkers tend to have a less solid exterior and will be covered in flames due to a process similar to respiration. Once fully grown Ashn Walkers appear to gain the ability to expel some of their heat in a meaner similar to a flamethrower, however they hate doing this due to the drop in body temperature. Their apperence is similar to humans with slight differences like them having two eyes and thumbs and a moving heart. Their heart is a glowing white orb that flows through their bodies. Due to them resembling humans less informed people have been killed due to believing them to be some kind of devil fruit user. ''Hell Lion ''' ''Hell Lions are ferocious beasts that inhabit the area around Hellpiea and the New World. Their name came from a monk who first drew an image of the beast. He said such a monster could only come from the depths of hell itslef. The Hell Lion stands on average twenty two feet tall. Its claws are said to be sharper than steel and have been known to slice swords clean in two. The Hell Lion has another trait that makes it scaryier than most creatures. Hell Lions have been known to show signs of being sentient. Many of them have set ambushes and has read into fighters movements. Some of them have even uses Haki to sharpen their claws even further than they were before and to protect themselves from harm. Some Hell Lions have been known to predict their prey's movements. Lava Dragon '''Lava Dragons are behemoth subterranean creatures that inhabit the area surrounding Hellpiea. They are serpentine and massive in appearance, with dark gray scales and purple eyes. Little information is given as to what other properties they possess and how they live. Magma Beast Magma Beasts are colossal creatures that live underground and inhabit the area around Hellpiea. Monstrous in form, they appear slightly like a triceratops or even a styracosaurus to some degree; but with many more horns and much larger in size. Their heads and bodies are adorned with multiple horns which glow a bright orange-red at the tip, possibly indicating that the tips of the horns are made of magma. Magma Beasts are quadrupeds, and thus travel on all fours. Their hides seem to be colored in a very dark red, if not outright gray, while the scales on the exterior of their legs remain black with yellow-orange cracks lining the tiled scales. Unlike the herbivorous ceratopsians which they resemble, Magma Beasts appear to have claws and fangs, possibly indicating that they're carnivores and hunt prey for a living. Other information regarding them has yet to be given. Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki